


Your Voice

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Date planning, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Yamaguchi admits the reason why he only ever calls Tsukishima.





	Your Voice

Kei sat at his computer, filling out a report of his favorite dinosaurs and what makes them so special when suddenly, he got a call. He tried to ignore it, but after the fifth attempt of calling him, he answered it out of annoyance. He didn’t bother with checking the caller ID, he could already tell who it was. There was only one stubborn person who’d try calling him at two in the morning.

 

“Yes, Yamaguchi?” Kei asked in a harsh tone, rubbing his irritated eyes under his glasses. “Do you realize how late it is?”

 

He could hear Tadashi snicker on the other line. “ _Sorry, Tsukki. Were you asleep?_ ”

 

Kei grumbled, “No, I was writing a report for History class. Even so, it’s too late to be calling like this. Shouldn’t you be asleep at this time of night?” Tadashi sighed, muttering something about _insomnia_ and being _bored out of his mind_. The both of them went silent for a short while, before Tsukki breathed out slowly and spoke up again, “What do you want to talk about?”

 

“ _Anything is fine. I just… want to hear your voice_.” Tadashi’s words were almost enough to make Kei blush, but the blond collected himself, clearing his throat in the process. “ _What are you doing later on today? I was wondering if you were going to be free around seven._ ”

 

“I’m available. What’s at seven? If it’s something stupid, I’m staying back to study.” Kei saved the file with his essay in it and shut off his computer.

 

Tadashi giggled, “ _No, Tsukki. There’s this new movie coming out, and I was wondering if you’d like to come and watch it with me?_ ” Kei hummed in response, too busy with untucking his blankets and sheets to properly answer. “ _So, you’re coming?_ ”

 

Kei snuggled into the warm material. “Yes.” There was silence for a moment, Tsukki thinking of what to say next... “Is that why you never text me as normal people do?”

 

“ _What?_ ” Tadashi asked.

 

“You said you wanted to hear my voice, is that why?” Kei could have sworn he heard Tadashi squeal on the other line.

 

“ _Mostly, yes... I just like your voice,”_ Tadashi admitted. “ _It’s really nice to listen to._ ”

 

Now, Tsukishima blushed, cheeks drastically reddening. “Shut up…” he muttered and Tadashi laughed.

 

“ _You asked, Tsukki._ ”

 

Kei rolled his eyes and set his glasses down on his bedside table. “Try to get some sleep, Yamaguchi. It’s way past your bedtime,” he said half-jokingly.

 

“ _Promise to call me as soon as you wake up?_ ” Asked Tadashi, followed by a hitched yawn.

 

“I promise. Go to sleep, now.” Kei’s blushing was still there, and it got even worse with the next few words that left Tadashi’s mouth…

 

“ _Alright, alright. Goodnight, Tsukki._ ” A moment of silence, then words that made Kei’s heart flutter... “ _I love you_.”

 

Kei stuttered out, “I- I love you, too.”

 

As soon as the call ended, Tsukishima felt like screaming into his pillow. He’d never get tired of hearing those words come from Tadashi, for as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what this is, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
